Mind,Body and Release
by TubbyToastAndTheLemonade-yMan
Summary: A sexy Little story about Edward and Bella,please Read and Review..Now complete
1. Chapter 1

Mind,Body..Release

A sexy little story inspired by a friend of mine and no I do mean friend,but he writes erotic stories,so it is based off of one of his erotic stories.

Rated - M

Narrator's Point Of View

It had been a Long,hard day, one that Bella did not want to repeat soon. The stress of work had been overwhelming, and now she was seeking some means...any means to release the tension. She walked briskly on her way to the house, thoughts of the day still pressing her mind. The argument with Alice,her best friend did nothing to ease the tension within her.

Bella knew Edward would be home not long after herself and she wanted to be prepared for him. Slipping out of her fitted suit, grabbing a warm fluffy towel off of the heater and heading for the shower. Maybe that would ease the tension within her.

She looked into the mirror looking,staring at the reflection of her 29 year old self. Her cheeks were flushed a not so subtle red colour. _Though Edward always loved that about her. _Her nipples hard..erect, and more turned on than what she had thought. 

She allowed her fingers to trace down over her shoulders, collarbone, and downward over the nipples. Fingertips grazing over the tips of her protruding nipples. She shivered at the thought of Edward doing that to her.

Edward wasn't a prude but their work had been taking a toll on their sex life and that is what had made Bella snap at Alice. Alice was also Edward's older sister. She didn't have the strain of work or the feeling of being unsatisfied

Bella's fingers slipped lower..over her abdomen, pausing at her navel, then caressing her mound. Taking the middle finger and feeling the urge to play with her clit, closing her eyes in concentration. She stopped momentarily, to set the temperature on the shower and step in.

The water cascaded over her body. Bella enjoyed the warm water pouring over her face, down over her shoulders, washing over her hardening nipples, streaming down and over her mound.

Beginning to work the shampoo into her hair, the water running, her eyes closed. the running water impairing her hearing. She did not expect the hands on her hips, the hardness brushing up and down her ass cheeks, nor the mouth on her neck...the teeth on her shoulders...the hot breath in her ear.

Bella tried to pull away in vain. She was held tight, unable to escape. A knee nudged her legs and thighs apart,a firm stinging smack to the butt convinced her to cooperate. She spread wider...

An.)Should I carry on,or should I make this the end.? Please tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Mind,Body..Release

Rated – M

Warning: If You don't like swear words or sexual content or if you are under 18 then please don't read this story,I have a couple other stories that aren't for mature people so you can read them instead. There is also no rape in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Twilight. I am just using the characters for entertainment purposes.

Narrator's Point Of View:

Bella was still in shock from the sharp slap that had graced her left ass cheek. She couldn't see anything because of the shampoo that had slipped from her hair,down her face and into her eye's.

An unseen hand grasped her left hand by the wrist, placing her palm against the shower wall. The right hand followed after. Large firm hands and long,graceful fingers trailed down the sides of her breasts, the edge of her ribs, and her abdomen, then returning to the hips.

The hardness slid along her thighs, now between her folds, grazing over the aroused clit. A nipple being tugged, pinched, and rubbed, hardening even more from the touch .

Lips, tongue, and teeth worked together along her neck and shoulder kissing, licking, and nipping. Bella shivered. Her pussy clenched as she pressed back against the hardness of his manhood.  
>The man's cock slid back and instead of slipping between the folds, started pressing at her entrance. The breath caught in her throat. He was going to take her here in her own shower. His Manhood pressed harder into her, beginning to stretch her.<p>

"Fuck me back", she heard a hoarse whisper in her ear. Fingernails raking over her nipples convinced her to comply. She pushed back, further pushing him into her. The lips flowered around it, then slowly closing over it as the head crowned...then slipped in.

Hands on her hips once again drew her onto the shaft further. It seems thick, very thick. No matter, she would take it without complaint. The thrusts became firmer, with more authority. Another inch, another grunt from him as he pushed further into her.

"Clench it! Fuck baby..So good", the voice came again. She tightened, then released again, and once again. She knew she was wet...not from the shower, but from her growing passion.

Bella wasn't one for rough sex but something,something about the way this man handled her was turning her on,way more than she could think possible .

A finger, then 2 fingers, reaching around cupping her mound,spreading her and drawing the hood back. Her clit was so hard, so erect. His fingers were working her clit, rubbing it, sliding over it back and forth, did nothing to ease the growing tension in her.

The man's cock slid further into her,as he did so Bella spasm against her will on it. It pulled out of her woman hood then plunged into her again. Over the g-spot it pressed...rubbing...sliding. Fingers on her clit stroking it up and down like a small cock.

Other fingers on her nipple tugging it rhythmically...in time to the thrusting taking place.

The man's cock head now bottoming out at her cervix, and stopping. The fingers on her clit and nipple kept working. Desperate for any kind of stimulation she began clenching and bearing down on the cock buried within her.

Though Bella wouldn't admit it,she was enjoying it and didn't want it to stop,but the man..who ever he was had other ideas.

"Move, you bastard", she thought to herself. "If you're going to take me, at least get me off!"

Though he wasn't finished with her just yet. He started thrusting into her again. Long, full thrusts began pumping deep inside, pressing firmly against the cervix each time. Again and again they plunged into her, then short quick thrusts taking her over and over.

Bella was beside herself. She pressed back trying to grind herself against his pelvis. The water had washed the soap from her eyes but she was only paying attention to the thrusts of the man's cock.

Bites to the neck... Warm breath in her ear... And the thrusting relentless...again...and again.. Over and over...

He pinched her nipples,rolling them between his fingertips. He was close and Bella knew that,she was too.

With a final thrust he grunted...filling her fully,falling against the shower wall spent.

She leaned back against him, eyes still closed, her head resting against his shoulder, her back to his chest.  
>She heard the voice of her loving husband speak softly in her ear, "I always enjoy having dessert first."<p>

Edward pulled her closer, nuzzling into the base of her neck. She finally found her voice.

"Where's Olivia and Mason?",she asked in a panicked voice. She hadn't realised until now that their 4 year old twins weren't at home.

Edward kissed her softly on the lips,calming her nerves. "Its all right Baby. They are at my parent's".

"Oh..Okay".

"I love you Bella..so so much".

"Mmm,Love you too".

Edward helped Bella wash the shampoo from her hair,turning off the shower and stepping out...

* * *

><p>Wow,my first lemon..hope you liked it. If there is any mistakes then..I'm sorry<p> 


End file.
